Shapes
by TheRidlerUnderYoBed
Summary: Blaine is more unique than he thinks. Will he and Kurt survive?
1. Chapter 1

Shapes

Chapter 1: The Backstory and Change

It's no secret that Blaine Anderson was different. He was genius, triple-threat, musician, gay teen, but also the world's biggest threat or saver. Blaine gave up that life when he was young. He was tired of being a government experiment. His father was a vampire, his mother a werewolf, his half- brother a werewolf, his half-sister a vampire, his grandfather a wizard whose powers skipped a generation and was given only to one child, and his godfather a government worker. Blaine was only meant to be a hybrid of vampire and werewolf at most. Little did his parents know that what they did in their late twenties would affect their son.

21 years earlier:

Katherine Smith: Age 26, Mother of one, female, Mississippi native, werewolf.

Daniel Anderson: Age 27, Father of one, male, Iowa native, vampire.

All the information needed for this test. Katherine was young, a single mother with her son Cooper Smith. She was struggling to find work and feed her 4 year-old son. Daniel was young as well, a single father with his daughter Angela Anderson. He was recently changed into a vampire by a prostitute he met while out with his friends. He wanted to be rid of his curse; he had become a danger to his 5 year-old daughter. Both of these young parents had one option left; government test monkeys. Katherine thought of it as pay while Daniel thought of it as a way out of vampirism. They were selected to be tested for the fire-starting gene and mind control/ telepathy gene. These two were oblivious to these tests but certainty not to each other.

"Hi, I'm Daniel Anderson," Daniel said extending his hand.

"Katherine Smith, nice to meet you," Katherine replied shaking Daniel's hand. She noticed how cold his skin was, his red eyes, and his hollow cheek bones, she chose to ignore it.

The two of them carried their conversation until they were interrupted by a professor whom would be their son's godfather one day: Dr. Chris Colfer.

After the tests Daniel caught up with Katherine asked for dinner. She accepted his invitation that day and many days after. Soon Katherine moved in with Daniel, Cooper's last name was changed to Anderson. Cooper and Angela saw each other as brother and sister. Angela started to call Katherine mom and Cooper started calling Daniel dad. Katherine and Daniel married each other, Katherine not anymore wealthy and Daniel not anymore human. Both of them of were finally happy. Three years later they were blessed with Blaine Xavier Anderson.

They loved him so much. They protected him from anything and anyone. It was at age 4 they started seeing the signs.

Seven years later:

"Blainey, bath time," Katherine yelled from upstairs.

"Mommy, I wanna keep watching the Oscars," Blaine shouted.

"Blaine, Mommy told you to do something don't be snappy. I will come down there and you know it," Katherine yelled.

"I'm never talking a bath," a little frustrated Blaine huffed.

At those words Katherine came downstairs. "Blaine Xavier Anderson, the Oscars can wait you cleanliness can't and won't, now go upstairs," Katherine yelled.

"Listen to you mother, Blaine," Daniel added.

"Never," Blaine screamed.

"That's it, no more hair gel for two weeks," Katherine yelled.

Blaine was furious at his mother's words, "You can't do that," Blaine argued.

"Well I just did," Katherine screamed. Blaine eyes turned from brown with flecks of green and honey to red, his fist clenched. He looked at a family picture and it cracked, he looked at another photograph at its frame glass cracked. He finally looked at the towel in his mother's hand and it caught fire. Katherine screamed and though it on the ground. A twelve year old Angela put out the fire with a fire extinguisher while Daniel grabbed chloroform and rag they kept incase Katherine was changing due to rage or Daniel was about to drink the children. He poured some on the rag and held in to Blaine's face, the young child fainted.

That night Blaine's parents called Dr. Colfer and made a plan to take him to his home for a few weeks.

Dr. Colfer spent that time evaluating Blaine and kept notes on his computer. After not being at work government workers hacked his computer and saw his notes. Blaine was the most powerful human on Earth and the chances of him being a threat to the world was 50%. They hatched a plan to ambush them.

The next day cars of the government piled outside Dr. Colfer's home demanding the Anderson family and Dr. Colfer exit the home. The workers tried calmly to get Blaine for an evaluation but his parents refused. Some officers grabbed Cooper and Angela. This infuriated Blaine he did what he had to do to save his brother and sister. He set the men and cars on fire. Explosions came from the eyes of the little boy. When the actions were done Blaine turned to his family and told him he never wanted to set another fire. This scared the government deeply; they tried to assonate Blaine daily. This made him lose school and he was forced to start kindergarten late. Dr. Colfer came up with a compromise, to give Blaine a vaccine that takes away his powers. Once the government was pleased they let him go. Katherine and Daniel wanted to have a fresh start so they moved to Ohio. Dr. Colfer warned them before they left that the effects wore of in 14 years, something he failed to tell the government. However the effects would only wear of if Blaine were too bitten by a vampire igniting his powers. Blaine would have to live in endless misery due to endless life if changed. Dr. Colfer told the Anderson's to let Blaine forget and not remind him of his past. Blaine grew up forgetting and living as a human until today.

It's been 14 years and a handful of days, its Blaine Anderson's 18th birthday.

"All right guys Kurt and I have arranged something to celebrate Blaine's 18th birthday. Tonight if you are a member of the New Directions you are invited to an all-nighter and party," Mr. Schue explained.

"Aww thanks Kurt," Blaine said kissing Kurt on the cheek.

"All right I'll see you guys at 6," Mr. Schue announced.

It's no secret Daniel didn't approve of Blaine's sexuality. Daniel left home when Blaine transferred to Dalton and told his dad that he was gay and that will never change. Cooper and Angela came back in town because they heard of a plan that Daniel was going to change Blaine on his birthday. This worried the step siblings. The vampire and werewolf had no choice but to come home and protect Blaine.

It was 6 o'clock sharp the New Directions were gathered in the choir room. A banner was hung above the piano that read:** HAPPY BIRHTDAY BLAINE!**

Kurt greeted his boyfriend with a loving hug and kiss. It was the best birthday Blaine had ever had.

Just a few miles away from McKinley was a small motel. Cooper and Angela occupied a small room, on alert.

Cooper's phone soon rang, "Hello, Dad. Dad no don't!"

"To late," Daniel said standing in front of his son and daughter. "Your mother told me where Blaine is. I came to stop you from stopping me. You will be a sleep by the snap of my fingers you will awaken when I bite Blaine," Daniel explained and snapped his fingers. He had one destination: McKinley High School.

The New Directions sat on the floor in a circle. Blaine was in the middle with Kurt on his arm. Blaine had been opening some presents from his friends and just finished looking at the one Kurt made him. Kurt gave Blaine a scrapbook filled with artsy phrases and photos of the couple.

"Oh Kurt, I love it, I love you," Blaine squealed giving Kurt a quick peck on the lips.

"Happy Birthday son," Daniel said, Blaine felt the hair on the back stand up.

He got up and turned around to face his father keeping Kurt behind him. The rest of the glee club and Mr. Schue stood up.

"Can we help you," Mr. Schue asked.

"Just wanted to see my baby boy on his big 18th,"Daniel explained.

"Dad, I think you should leave," Blaine demanded. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand knowing he was scared. It was Kurt's way of telling Blaine to have courage.

"Is that the thanks I get for my present eternal life," Daniel said earning a puzzled look from Blaine. "Come on son you remember don't you. Remember Dr. Colfer, remember the move," Daniel said. Daniel took a lighter out of his pocket "Don't you remember this," Daniel asked. He lit it. Blaine's parents have never let Blaine near a fire since he was four.

At the sight of the flame Blaine gasped and broke down in sobs. Kurt was very confused but still comforted Blaine.

"It's time son, accept you gift," Daniel demanded.

"Never," Blaine shouted reminding Daniel of Blaine when was four.

Daniel ran and grabbed Blaine pinning him against the wall. Kurt screamed and ran to Blaine. Daniel threw Kurt back in one quick movement. Kurt was caught by Puck. Kurt instantly starting crying of fear.

"You bastard, never get near him again," Blaine yelled at Daniel spitting in his eye.

Daniel wiped Blaine's saliva out of his eye and continued, "My sweet boy you're a fighter, just like me. You try my patience though, you always have. Happy Birthday." With that Daniel bit Blaine neck. This earned a blood curdling scream from Blaine. Kurt fell to his knees in pain seeing Blaine like this. Mr. Schue and some glee guys tried to stop Daniel, but he through them back like he did with Kurt. Blaine's scream quieted down. His eyes, that looked almost dead locked, with Kurt's. He put out his shaky hand and said Kurt's name with ease. It was almost a whisper. It was followed by an I love you.

Daniel detached his mouth from Blaine's neck. Blaine's fell to the side showing the teeth marks of his father. Kurt was a mess at the sight of his boyfriend. Daniel wiped his mouth and let go of Blaine, letting him hit the floor. With a flash he was gone after telling Blaine happy birthday once more.

Kurt crawled over Blaine and put two fingers on his wrist. No pulse. Kurt grabbed Blaine's midback pulled him up for a hug.

"Oh, Blaine. No, no, no, no. I love you," Kurt cried

Copper and Angela appeared at the choir doorway. They both felt their hearts brake at the sight before them. The New Directions standing speechless and in tears watching Kurt as he cradles his dead boyfriend. They walked over to Kurt and pulled him off of Blaine (which took much strength). Angela enveloped Kurt into a tight hug. Cooper and Angela took turns telling the glee club of Blaine's past.

An hour later Kurt, Mr. Schue, Cooper and Angela sat around Blaine's body. The rest of the members of the glee club were sent home.

"This isn't forever Kurt. He should be awake any minute now," Cooper said.

Kurt looked at Blaine with pain; he reached over and grabbed Blaine's hand, "I hope so."

Upon these words leaving Kurt's mouth something incredible happened. The neck wound closed in a few seconds, Blaine's tan skin turned a pale, lighter then Kurt's. Blaine's mouth was open giving a perfect view of two fangs popping out of his mouth. Blaine's eyes shot open. At first this relieved Kurt until he saw Blaine's eyes were no longer brown with flecks of green and honey gold. They were red.

Disclaimer: I don't own glee but this idea has been in my head for a while. Tell me what you think in a review. I'll have next chapter up by roughly next Wednesday or less. Until then hug you mom's faces. PEACE OUT HOMEGEE!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Bye, Bye Blainey

"Blaine," Kurt whispered/ screamed. Blaine eyes darted at Kurt. He then looked at Angela and Copper. He remembered the events of only few hours ago and sat up in panic.

"Where's dad, Kurt did he hurt you," Blaine said quickly grabbing Kurt's hand. Kurt jumped at the sudden cold.

"I'm fine, what do you remember. Your brother and sister filled me in, are you okay," Kurt asked meekly.

"Everything, I guess now there's no turning back now," Blaine said with dismay. Blaine was a little confused at Kurt's actions of staying with him. It made Blaine think about how lucky he is to have Kurt.

"I'm glad but don't feel that way, but don't be so gloomy. You get be a superhero and your only 17," Cooper said.

"Correction, superhero at 18," Angela pointed.

"It doesn't matter my age I'm no hero. I killed 30 men when I was four with eyes and my hate," Blaine said. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and whispered comforting words in his ears. This surprised not only Blaine, but Angela, Cooper, and Will.

"Blaine you killed them to save me and Cooper. You're mine and Coop's hero," Angela explained.

"Mine too," Kurt said intertwining his hands with Blaine.

"Well I guess I should use being a vampire, werewolf, fire-starter, telepathist, and wizard to my advantage," Blaine said showing off a bit.

"That's the kind of attitude that will turn you into a villain," Copper laughed.

"Besides," Angela said getting up and grabbing a manila folder, "You need training, lucky for us Dr. Colfer made us a schedule and how to for learning how to use and control you power, safely. Kurt will hand this to Blaine," Angela asked. She took out a stapled stack of papers made up of about 4 or 5 sheets.

Kurt got up and grabbed them cautiously knowing they we vital pieces of paper, "Ouch, paper cut," Kurt said. The edges of the paper were like knifes. This paper cut drew some blood.

Blaine instantly smelled the blood fiercely and a glisten came over his eyes. He stopped looking at Kurt with love and replaced it with hunger and unloving lust. Angela, who was more controlled, noticed the look on her brother's face. The first time any vampire smells blood there's no holding back no matter who the person is. Blaine stood up looking at Kurt as a hunter would to a deer. Angela quickly jumped on top of Blaine, Copper follow behind her.

"Will take Kurt out of here now," Angela yelled. "Cooper, go get the blood pack," she demanded. Cooper came back with pack of blood in a rush. The pack was filled with animal's blood so that wouldn't the urges to drink human blood until drank from the neck of a mortal. "Drink it."

"No," Blaine argued.

"Drink or starve, or worse drink Kurt," Angela yelled. The thought giving Kurt the pain he received only a few hours ago disgusted him. He grabbed the pack of blood and pulled the tube connector up. He drank the blood though it like a straw. Blaine sucked it dry and released the package. The red in his eyes left and his fangs returned to regular canines.

Once Blaine was calm he went to search for Kurt and found him their hiding place: the abandoned janitor's closet. Kurt was sitting in the corner with his knees against his chest. Blaine sat next him Indian style. Tears swam in his eyes as he watched the fear grow on Kurt's face and how bad he was trying to hide it.

"Kurt I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me, you know never-," Blaine's apology was cut off.

"Blaine I know you're sorry, I'm not dumb I know vampires drink blood," Kurt said.

"Why are you still here, loving me, supporting me? I'm dangerous and I could kill you," Blaine asked with hate in his voice toward himself.

"What kind of best friend and lover would I be if I left you," Kurt sniffed.

"Kurt I know you're terrified and I don't want to hurt you until I get this under control. I need to be the bigger person, if you don't leave me I'm going to have to leave you," Blaine said, tears streamed down his face as he realized he was saying goodbye to the love of his life.

"No, no, Blaine we can't leave each other. I love you, I want to be there with you," Kurt begged.

"I don't wanna hurt you, I'm anything but human I'm not good for you," Blaine blurted out.

"You still feel things like a human, you can change me but don't end us, I can't lose you. You're everything," Kurt begged even harder, tears streamed down his face as he reached for Blaine's hand not cringing at the cold this time.

"I'm going to go to a motel and stay there and plan my training, you have to stay away. This is so hard for me to do but it will keep you safe. I promise the day it's impossible for me to hurt you I'll be right here," Blaine explained.

"How will it take before I can love you again," Kurt asked, his tone more calm but his breath still hitch when he spoke.

"I will promise I'll be with you again in 6 months," Blaine said.

"I can't wait that long," Kurt whined and whispered at the same time.

"You going to have too," Blaine stated. He took off his leather jacket and wrapped it around, "I don't need this anymore, wear it when you miss."

"Honey, this is your favorite," Kurt declined.

"So are you," Blaine flirted making Kurt giggle a bit. Blaine smiled at how he could make Kurt laugh no matter what. This is why it pained him to let him go but he had to, he didn't want to kill him like almost did.

Blaine noticed Kurt's smile fading and got on his knees. He grabbed Kurt's cheeks and continued, "I love you so much Kurt." He pressed a kiss on Kurt's lips.

"I love you too," Kurt replied quietly. With that Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead. Kurt closed his eyes feeling Blaine's cold lips on him. Suddenly Kurt felt a bare breeze. He opened his eyes to find nothing but dirty white walls. Blaine was gone.

Blaine sat on his bed of the motel. He flipped though the scrapbook he received from Kurt for the millionth time. Cooper looked over at his little brother. He felt bad for Blaine but he knew that his younger brother made the right decision.

There was subtle knock at the door. Cooper got up and answered the door. "Finn," he answered.

"I gotta talk to Blaine," Finn said brushing past Cooper. "You know what Kurt's doing right now Blaine. The same thing he's been doing the past week: eating ice-cream and either watching "The Notebook" or "The Titanic" or listening to Katy Perry or Coldplay. He's used enough tissues to build compact into one of those charity houses. He hasn't eaten pretty much any food. He wakes up in the middle of the night crying and screaming your name and every time I check on him he's wearing that damn jacket."

"Oh my god," Blaine said tears pouring from his eyes imagining his love in such pain, "I didn't want him to die but I'm killing him. Oh god."

"Your damn right "oh god" you are the worst boyfriend ever hobbit," Finn spat, this only made Blaine cry harder.

"Do you really think Kurt wants you to be here," Cooper intervened.

"I don't care Kurt wants Blaine. Of course Blaine is being an ass about this because he is such a fucking gay coward," Finn yelled. After Finn said those things he a sorry look on his face.

Blaine was furious, before he know it he felt heated. His hands curled into fists and his eyes flicked. He shivered harshly through his teeth. The vase on the table next to Finn broke and the bottles of water starting bubbling so fast that the cap blew off.

Just then Cooper came toward Blaine with a rag soaked in chloroform and held it to his face. Blaine tossed his head back and forth, resisting the liquid. It was hopeless soon Blaine was passed out on the motel bed. The water stopped boiling and Finn was white as a sheet.

"Don't anger him Finn. He dealing with losing Kurt and powers are unstable. You're lucky I was here or you would've burst into flames," Cooper yelled.

Finn left in a rush. Cooper called Angela with the idea of training somewhere else. Somewhere like Dr. Colfer's home.

Kurt heard a knock at the front door and rushed to answer because he was home alone and hoped it was Blaine. He'd been hoping for this for the past week only this time it was true.

"Blaine," Kurt yelled in happiness, he attacked Blaine with a bone crushing hug. Kurt finally released Blaine and kissed him fiercely.

"Oh Kurt I had to see you before I leave," Blaine explained.

"Where are you going," Kurt asked tears already swelled in his eyes at Blaine's words.

"I'm too dangerous to train in a motel. I'm going to my government doctor's home," Blaine replied.

"I'm going to miss you so much Blaine," Kurt cried as he held Blaine once more.

"On the upside it will shorten the training time to 4 months," stated as he stroked Kurt back.

"I'm going to miss you Blaine," Kurt sniffed.

"Kurt I love you so much," Blaine said.

"I love you, too," Kurt said. Soon enough Blaine was gone again.

Disclaimer: I hope you enjoyed. I don't own it but I'll update soon. Until then bake pies with purple people. PEACE OUT KID POUT.


End file.
